


My Home Is In Your Arms

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual fucking, Human AU, Insecurities, Lawyer!Michael, M/M, Med Student!Adam, Michael is hungry after sex it's a thing shut up, Resident!Adam, Switches, Switching, Top!Adam, Top!Michael, age gap, bottom!Adam, bottom!Michael, cute nicknames, insecure!Michael, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael and Adam have a nearly ten year age gap between them. One day, Michael is made insecure about it.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	My Home Is In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyPixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/gifts).



> THIS FIC IS SPONSORED BY @your-sparklywinnercollection!! Thank you!!
> 
> Square for Kink Bingo: Switch
> 
> Square for Bad Things Happen Bingo: Insecurity

It all started on a college campus, like a lot of love stories do. 

Michael Milton had two reasons to visit his alma mater for law school. One was to visit the law library to do some research for a case. The other was to check in on his brother Raphael, who was a med student waiting for his placement for residency as a medical examiner. 

Michael nursed a cup of coffee as he made his way to the cadaver lab, where his morbid brother was hiding out. He easily weaved his way through throngs of med students, hearing some of the questions that they were asking each other and being thankful, once again, that he chose law. 

And then, he ran into a med student. 

Coffee went flying and Michael is  _ very  _ certain that the shriek that he let out was completely and one hundred per cent undignified as he fell down on top of the young man. 

“Oh my God, I am  _ so  _ sorry,” the med student squawked. A soft warm hand helped Michael up and to his feet, revealing an attractive blond with deep blue eyes. “I had  _ no  _ idea that you were there, that’s what I get for paying more attention to my phone.” 

Michael looked down at the young man after he stands up, observing the dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes and the way they moved. He was wearing purple scrubs with a grey shirt underneath. 

_ A resident.  _ “It’s okay, it happens to all of us,” Michael assured him. He extended his hand. “Michael.” 

“Adam,” the resident replied, taking the hand and shaking it. “I am so sorry, Michael, I’ll buy you another coffee. Where can I find you in, say, fifteen minutes?” 

“You don’t have to-” Michael started to protest, but Adam raised a hand. 

“I insist,” Adam said. 

Michael gave a wry smile. “Alright. I’m not going to get out of this, am I?” 

“Not very easily, you might as well give in,” Adam grinned. 

Michael sighed and smiled. Okay, he’ll allow this attractive young man to buy him a coffee. “I’ll be in the cadaver lab,” he said. 

“Are you a pathology professor?” Adam asked. 

Michael shook his head. “My brother is a student here, and I’m just checking in on him,” he said. 

“That’s neat,” Adam said. “Alright, I’ll see you in fifteen minutes, Michael.” 

Michael nodded and smiled before he made his way to the cadaver lab. 

The smell of the dead and embalming fluids got to Michael quickly and he grabbed a face mask and some of the peppermint stuff that they use to keep their noses clear from the stench and put them both on before he entered. Raphael was the only one in the lab, and predictably, he was hunched over a dead body. 

“Interesting cause of death?” Michael asked as he approached. 

“Drank a lot of antifreeze, so most likely a homicide,” Raphael said in a far too cheerful tone. He looked up and snorted. “Mick, you’re supposed to drink coffee, not wear it.” 

Michael made a face. He didn’t realize it had splashed on him. “Bit me, Raph, a resident ran into me and is being so kind as to fetch me a new cup,” he replied. 

“Well, aren’t we  _ feisty  _ today,” Raphael snorted. “He’s a cutie, isn’t he?” 

Michael gave a near sheepish shrug and nodded. 

Raphael sighed and shook his head. “Which resident, you fuckin’ moron?” he asked. 

“His name is Adam,” Michael replied. 

“Aahh, yes, he’s quite the heartthrob,” Raphael smirked. “He’s adorable. He wants to do ER medicine, and I say he’s a brave man for that.” 

Michael chuckled. “Do you ever stop working?” he asked. 

“Do you  _ not  _ want me to get a good residency placement?” Raphael asked. 

“You’re the top of your class, Raph, you’re fine,” Michael snorted. “Heard from Luce at all, lately?” 

“Nah, I think he’s stuck doing sixteens on repeat at the moment,” Raphael said. 

“That place is overworking him, I swear,” Michael sighed, shaking his head. 

“Not everyone enjoys working white collar,” Raphael said. “And not to mention that we, essentially, work sixteen hour days.” 

“Well, at least he gets paid good money for his OT,” Michael said. 

“You’re not wrong about that,” Raphael chuckled. “And his retirement plan is probably better than ours will ever be.” 

“Probably, and he can retire at a younger age,” Michael added. 

The door opened just then and entered Adam with a tall, black woman with short curly hair. He watched as his most stoic brother slightly flush when the woman entered. 

“Hello, Raphael,” she said. 

“Hello, Billie,” Raphael replied softly. 

Michael smiled to himself and turned to Adam. 

“Here’s your coffee, Michael,” Adam said, handing it to him. “Black, two sugars?” 

“Perfect and correct, although I feel like you asked someone,” Michael said, taking it and immediately taking a sip. 

“Guilty as charged,” Adam grinned. “I asked the barista. But that was resourceful, hmm?” 

“Very,” Michael agreed. 

Billie rolled her eyes and made her way over to the cadaver and Raphael. 

“So, what is it that you do?” Adam asked, ignoring Raphael and Billie. 

“I’m a junior partner at Picasso and Sons Law,” Michael explained. “It’s a criminal defense firm that specializes in white collar crime cases.” 

“So, you’re basically the lawyer for the mob and Bernie Madoff?” Adam asked. 

“Essentially,” Michael agreed. “Can’t talk a whole lot about my cases, between attorney-client privilege and NDAs, but it’s fairly fascinating.” 

“I’m sure that it is,” Adam said, “it sounds like it, but I think that I’ll stick to medicine.” His eyes twinkled with mischief. “You know, be in a place where I can actually  _ help  _ people instead of swindling them out of their hard-earned money.” 

“Oh, how droll,” Michael teased back, smiling. “And I suppose doctors don’t do any of the swindling?” 

“I, personally, would  _ never _ .” Adam laughed. “There’s a reason why they never joke about doctors going to hell.” 

“Then I guess I’m going to drive myself further into damnation and ask for your phone number,” Michael hummed. 

“Mmm, well, I  _ do  _ love a man who asks for what he wants,” Adam smirked. “I suppose getting my number is alright.” 

Michael chuckled and pulled out his phone to type it in. 

Adam, however, had other ideas. He slipped Michael’s phone out of his hands once it was unlocked and typed his own number in. 

Michael stared at the bold young man as his phone was returned to him with a cheeky smile. 

“See you around, I’ve got to get to my rotation,” Adam said. “C’mon, Billie!’ 

Billie bade Raphael good bye and they left quickly. 

Michael turned to look at his brother, who was looking a little wild around the eyes. It was the way Michael felt. 

“She’s cute,” he said finally. 

“Yeah, she’s a forensic pathology major and got a residency gig at the coroner’s office,” Raphael said. “Should I go for it?” 

Michael nodded. “You two would make a pretty couple,” he teased. 

“Shut up, and go rob Adam’s cradle,” Raphael snarked. “I mean, you  _ do  _ think he’s cute, don’t you?” 

“He’s very cute, and I’m well aware that he’s younger than me,” Michael shrugged. “By… probably ten years. But I need  _ someone  _ with stamina, if you know what I mean.” 

“ _ Gross,  _ Mick,” Raphael groaned. “Honestly, though? Adam’s a good guy. He’d be good for you.” 

“You really think so, Raph?” Michael asked. 

“I do. Now go get ‘im, let me work on my bodies in peace,” Raphael said, shooing his brother out. 

Michael laughed and left the cadaver lab to head back to the office, his mind full of Adam’s happy demeanor and sarcastic nature. 

Yes, maybe he’d be good for him. 

**  
  
**

_ Hey, it’s Michael. _

_ >Hi, Michael. How are you?  _

_ Been a busy day at the office, but I did the research that I needed to do, so I don’t mind too much. Thank you for the coffee, again. I really appreciate it.  _

_ >You’re more than welcome. Least I could do.  _

_ How was your rotation?  _

_ >Eh, had to deal with a gunshot wound today. That was gnarly. I’m hoping that he heals alright, which he should. It was in the meat of his shoulder, so he’ll be in physical therapy for quite a while.  _

_ Oh dear! That sounds a lot more exciting than my day, that’s for certain. Most exciting thing that happened today is that I had ran into a cute med resident.  _

_ >So you think I’m cute?  _

_ Yes.  _

Michael’s heart pounded in his chest as he waited for Adam’s reply, pushing his reading glasses up his nose. 

_ >Well, it’s a good thing that you think so, because I think you’re cute, too.  _

_ The age thing doesn’t bother you?  _ Michael chewed on his lower lip as he hit  **send** . 

_ >I like older men. My older brother, Dean, chased a man nearly twice my age out of my bedroom shortly after I turned 18. I like them older. More mature, usually have good and steady jobs, and also… well, I like it when they know how to make me scream.  _

Michael could’ve choked. Bold as brass, which is how Michael liked them, but  _ still.  _ He hasn’t heard something like that since… well, he’s not sure. 

_ >Besides, you’re only about, what, six years older than me? It’s not the worst age difference in the world.  _

_ I’m 35, Adam.  _

_ >Okay, so nine, ten ish years older. Who cares? We’re grown adults.  _

Michael had to admit that Adam was bringing up some  _ very  _ good points. And to hell with it. He liked them a bit younger. He liked youth and vitality, sue him. 

_ So, does that mean that you’d like to go on a date, see if we’re compatible?  _

He waited for quite a while, reading his book as he wound down for the night. Perhaps Adam had fallen asleep, or maybe Michael was too quick in asking for a date. He was just about ready to nestle down in his bed when his phone pinged. 

_ >Sorry that that took so long, I had to deal with an emergency at my apartment complex. Old man lost consciousness and wasn’t breathing, needed to do CPR until paramedics got there.  _

_ Hope he’s okay!  _ Michael breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t too forward, he didn’t scare Adam off. He was okay. 

_ >He will be, I hope. As for a date… Friday at seven work for you? _

Michael beamed.  _ Sounds perfect. Where at?  _

_ >Maybe that hibachi place on Second Street? Good food, entertainment, nice atmosphere.  _

_ Sounds amazing. I’ll see you there?  _

_ >See you Friday at seven.  _

Michael smiled and set his phone on his nightstand. He double checked that his alarms were set and turned off the lamp. He nestled down and proceeded to dream about sweet young men who seem all too eager. 

The date went better than Michael had ever dreamed of. Adam was slightly late, due to work and him needing a shower, but that didn’t matter, because Michael understood. They got a table in the back of the restaurant and both of them ordered water before looking over the menus, chattering as they learned about each other. 

Michael learned that Adam was 26 years old, that he lived on his own in an apartment not too far from Michael’s, and that he had two older half brothers. One of them, the oldest one, was a mechanic; the other, a paralegal putting himself through law school. In turn, Michael told Adam that he was 35, and the eldest of four boys. Since Adam already knew Raphael, he skimmed over him and talked about Lucifer, who was a correctional officer at the local state prison; and Gabriel, who was a photographer that specialized in boudoir photos and was damn good at it. 

They talked about their hobbies- that MIchael liked to go on bike rides, fish, and camping, and that Adam liked to go camping, hunt, and enter in shooting competitions with his brothers. They talked about their days and laughed at lame jokes. They watched their food being made and shared off of each other’s plates without a single thought, intent on trying all the food that they could. They did the cute first date things, all of them, and enjoyed doing them. 

It had been a long time since Michael had been on a date where he felt so  _ free _ , and he loved it. Absolutely loved it. Adam was so refreshingly bold and honest with his intentions, and his sarcastic nature wasn’t cloying. 

So it wasn’t at all surprising, at least to Michael, that one of the questions out of Adam’s mouth was “your place, or mine?” 

What  _ was  _ surprising to Michael was that his reply back was, “mine, but we need to stop and get supplies first.” 

The relationship that they quickly fell into felt  _ right  _ and  _ good _ . They had their fair share of fights and squabbles, but Adam had a good grasp on the concept of good, healthy communication, which Michael greatly appreciated, and they often had things resolved quickly with a greater understanding of the other person. For someone of his age, Adam was  _ highly  _ mature, rivalling the maturity of men even older than Michael. 

And the sex… don’t even get Michael started on the sex. It was  _ amazing.  _ Adam was a giving, loving, and attentive partner, willing to bottom as much as he was willing to top, and he never lost his cocky attitude, no matter what. It was never ‘dull’ in the bedroom with them, as even their vanilla lovemaking nights of passion were never boring. 

It was perfect.  _ They  _ were perfect. Everyone thought so, as they introduced each other to their brothers over the months as their relationship progressed. Dean had threatened Michael bodily harm if he hurt Adam; Lucifer all too casually informed Adam that domestic violence inmates often ended up with none-too-pretty faces on the inside. But everyone agreed that they were good for each other. 

That is, except for Michael’s coworkers, and only behind the lawyer’s back. 

He didn’t find this information out until he managed to eavesdrop on a conversation between two associates of the firm, relatively new, and seven months into him dating Adam. And once he heard his name, he decided to listen in. 

Michael was an excellent eavesdropper. He had to learn how with three younger brothers, for their safety of course. Plus, having a younger brother in the correctional field was invaluable, as Lucifer taught him a few tips and tricks on how to eavesdrop without even  _ looking  _ like one was eavesdropping. He was skilled, and very accomplished. 

“What do you think of Michael’s young man?” 

“A sweetheart, an absolute sweetheart that dotes on Michael.” There was a pause as Michael casually adjusted a line in the memorandum that he was writing. “But… how long do you think that will last?” 

“Mmm, you’re not wrong. Young men are flighty, and they both work long hours.” 

“Not to mention the age gap. I mean, nearly ten years difference! Whether they realize it or not, that’s a  _ huge  _ gap, and  _ especially  _ at their ages!” 

“Oh, come on! It’s not like Michael is some forty or fifty year old silver fox taking on a man young enough to be his son.” 

“Well  _ no,  _ but… Adam’s young. What if he decides that he wants someone his own age? Or even in his field?” 

Michael felt his heart sink in his chest as he listened to his coworkers. He realized that he had read the same line of the statute he was using twice. Or maybe thrice. Either way, he blinked and he continued to read, pushing his glasses up his nose more firmly. 

“Then we support Michael and hire him a rent boy.” 

Michael could’ve choked on air hearing that. He managed to keep it calmed down to clearing his throat subtly as he made a few highlights of law. 

The topic of conversation changed, then, but the way Michael felt stayed. 

Was he really too old for Adam? Would Adam leave him for someone younger than him? Was the age gap really that bad?

The questions circled around Michael’s head for the rest of the day. They lingered as he finished off some paperwork and did an attorney phone call for an inmate who’s sentencing hearing was in two days. They followed him as he stopped by the courthouse on the way home to file a  _ habeas corpus  _ action and followed him the rest of the way home. 

When he got to his apartment, he noticed that Adam wasn’t there, like he usually was. Weekdays were Michael’s apartment due to the proximity of their jobs; weekends were Adam’s. 

_ Is he out finding someone younger than me?  _ He asked himself as he checked his phone. There was a text from Adam. 

_ >Got mandated to work another four hours. Emergency surgery for someone with a collapsed lung. Hopefully won’t be mandated for four after that. Can’t wait to see you. Love you! Adam.  _

Clicking his phone to lock it, Michael decided to go on a bike ride to clear his head. Maybe then this feeling of… insecurity will go away. 

Because if it’s one thing that he’s  _ not _ , it’s insecure. 

He got undressed and dressed in his skin suit. He sent a text to Adam, letting him know that he got his message and that he’s going on a bike ride, he’ll message when he’s home, love you too, and filled up a water bottle. Soon, he was on his bike, nothing but the open road ahead of him, and off he went. 

The feelings of being insecure did  _ not  _ go away, as Michael had hoped and predicted that they would. 

Swearing, Michael dismounted his bike after a five mile bike ride and put it up on the bike rack. He checked the time. Adam, if he managed to escape from work (or a new lover, his brain helpfully supplied) on time, would be home in an hour. That was enough time for him to shower and start cooking dinner. Something simple and full of carbs. Spaghetti and garlic bread. 

He headed in for the shower, hoping that the hot water and soap and shampoo would wash away his insecurities. He and Adam were  _ fine _ , why was he worrying so damn much? They were fine! The age difference wasn’t that bad, and he highly doubted that Adam wanted a younger man. 

He hoped that he was right. 

Unfortunately, his long and hot shower did  _ not _ take away his insecure feelings. He suffered through them as he shaved, dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a shirt proudly sponsoring his high school’s mock trial team, and started cooking dinner. 

The door alarm chirped as Michael minced garlic for freshly made garlic bread and he looked up as Adam entered, dressed in far too dirty scrubs for him to have been messing around with someone else. 

“Hey, I’m  _ so  _ sorry, I’m going to wash the blood and… God knows what else off of me,” Adam said, blowing Michael a kiss. 

“That better not be tracking through my apartment, young man,” Michael admonished playfully, smiling and relaxing as Adam looked like he normally did after a shift up at the hospital.

“I’ll clean it tomorrow, it’s my day off, ye olde bastard,” Adam laughed as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Michael smiled and shook his head affectionately as he continued to mince the garlic. 

By the time Adam appeared out of the shower, wearing black sweatpants and a red tank top, Michael had finished dinner and was plating everything. 

“This looks  _ wonderful,  _ Mi,” Adam said, kissing his cheek. 

Michael beamed and leaned up and into the affectionate touch. “Thank you. I hope it tastes just as good.” 

Adam smiled and the two sat down to eat. “So, how was your day?” he asked. 

“Tedious,” Michael said, skirting around the eavesdropped conversation he heard. “It was a lot of law reading and memorandum writing. I did have to file a  _ habeas corpus _ petition, though, so that’ll be interesting to see if a hearing will even be granted.” 

“Hopefully,” Adam said. “Anything else? I’m sorry that I got mandated right at the last minute.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Michael chuckled. “I went for a five mile ride today. Just needed to feel the exertion, you know?” 

“I know exactly what you mean, I could go for a nice range and my 1911 right now,” Adam chuckled. “And then you showered and made dinner. Nice day.” 

“It was,” Michael said with a smile. “How was yours?” 

“Oh, busy as hell,” Adam groaned. “It makes me wonder why I chose to specialize in ER medicine. Three patients with gunshot wounds to various organs, a knife randomly in some dude’s leg, and right at the last minute, we had someone come in with a slowly rupturing spleen, so we had to wheel them into emergency surgery.” 

“Oh, fun,” Michael groaned. 

“Yeah. And the residents always get stuck with the worst shit, especially the first years,” Adam sighed. “Four more months until my second year, and I’m hoping it goes smoother. I highly doubt it, though. One of my rotations next year is labor and delivery.” 

“That’s… babies, right?” Michael asked. 

“Yes, babies.” Adam chuckled. “I like them well enough, but… I don’t want to be in the delivery room. If I wanted to do that I would’ve gone into obstetrics and gynecology.” 

Michael laughed. “And you’d be straight, right?” he teased. 

“That is a very  _ juvenile  _ thing to say, Michael Milton,” Adam laughed. 

“I claimed to be an adult, not mature,” Michael grinned, his grin faltering a little bit.  _ What if he goes for someone  _ OLDER  _ than me?! _

“You’re not wrong,” Adam chuckled, giving a shit eating grin of his own. “But then again, you’re pretty spry for an older man.” 

Something about the gentle teasing that Adam’s done several times before hit Michael wrong. “Yeah,” he said with a chuckle. “I guess I am, huh?” He looked down at his spaghetti and garlic bread. He picked up the bread and pushed the noodles around a little bit, giving the idea of eating. 

Adam, however, was far too observant for that nonsense. “Mi? You okay?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Michael asked, trying to deflect. Curse his boyfriend’s ability to ready body language. 

Adam raised a brow. “You tell me,” he said. “I’m listening. I’m here for you, Mi.” 

“Nothing’s the matter,” Michael shrugged. 

“Saint,” Adam said affectionately, his pet name for his lover referencing the saint and the archangel Michael was named after. “I know you better than that. Something’s bothering you about what I said, and I can’t fathom why.” 

Michael sighed heavily. “It’s dumb.” 

“Not if it’s bothering you,” Adam reasoned. “Don’t make me tickle it out of you.” He poked Michael’s side. 

Michael squawked and pouted at Adam. 

“Please?” Adam asked softly. “It’s bothering you enough that you’re reluctant to talk about it and stopped eating quite possibly your favorite meal that you can cook.” He reached up and took Michael’s free hand. “Please tell me. I want to help you.” 

Michael sighed. Adam knew  _ exactly  _ how to wear him down. “I overheard a couple of the associates talking today,” he started. 

“They were probably more gossiping than talking, but that’s irrelevant, continue,” Adam said with a nod. 

“And they were saying that while we made a cute couple and that you’re an absolute sweetheart, which we all know is a  _ lie _ ,” Michael couldn’t help teasing his lover. 

“Hey, I am. Ask anyone.” Adam looked adorably affronted.

“Brat,” Michael snorted affectionately. “They brought up that you’re… quite a bit younger than me and might… well, might one day decide that you want to be with someone closer to you in age.” He shrugged. “I… I got into my head a bit because of it.” 

“This is  _ exactly  _ why we don’t eavesdrop,” Adam sighed. “And now you’re feeling insecure because it made a little too much sense?” 

Michael nodded. “Told you it was stupid,” he said. 

“No, saint, it’s not stupid,” Adam soothed. “It’s perfectly natural, considering that there’s a nearly ten year age difference between us. And hearing it from a secondary source is always going to hurt more, since we joke about our age differences all the time.” He scooted his chair closer. “I would want you if you were closer to me in age, the age you are now, or even older than that.” 

Michael’s mouth went dry. “Really?” he asked. 

“Yeah, really,” Adam said, leaning in and kissing Michael. “Come on. Dinner’s done. I’m going to show you exactly how much I mean this. I don’t care about our ages. I care about how we interact with each other and the fact that we love each other. Not age or race or the fact that we both work long, hard jobs that leave us very little time with each other.” He pulled Michael out of his seat. 

“But-” Michael looked longingly back at his half eaten dinner. 

“We’ll get something off of DoorDash later,” Adam said impatiently, “especially since you’re a fucking pig after sex.” 

“Excuse  _ me, _ ” Michael said with indignation as he allowed Adam to pull him into his bedroom, “and  _ what,  _ exactly, do you mean by that?” 

Adam grinned at him. “That you’re hungry for food and eat just about anything and everything after you’ve had your fill of me for the time being. 

Michael really couldn’t deny that. He  _ did  _ eat like he was starving after he and Adam were done having sex. “Well, yes, but-” he started to pout. 

“My Saint,” Adam said, turning and wrapping his arms around Michael, “have I told you lately that you think too much?” 

Michael smiled and kissed Adam’s nose. “Just two days ago,” he said, “in bed.” 

“It bears repeating, then,” Adam said, his hands toying with the hem of Michael’s shirt. “And, as usual, my goal is to make you  _ unable  _ to think coherently.” 

“And how do you propose on doing that, Mr. Milligan?” Michael asked, tugging Adam’s hips to him. 

“Now, that would be telling,” Adam smirked, “and if I tell you, you’ll think about it.” He slowly began to remove Michael’s shirt. “Which goes against my objectives for the night.” 

“Oh?” MIchael hummed. “And what are your objectives for the night?” 

“One is to make you realize that I’m going to leave you, especially due to something as asinine as an  _ age gap, _ ” Adam snorted as he freed his boyfriend from his shirt. “The other is to make you unable to think straight.” 

“Oh, honey,” Michael drawled, tossing his shirt aside, “I have  _ never  _ thought straight.” 

Adam groaned lovingly. “Mi, that was an  _ abysmal  _ joke.” 

Michael grinned. “I’m at the age where I can make dad jokes unironically.” 

“I don’t care how you phrase it or what you try to say, I’m  _ not  _ calling you ‘Daddy’,” Adam teased as he pushed Michael backwards onto the bed. 

“Please don’t,” Michael chuckled. “I’m  _ much  _ more of a ‘Sir’ anyways.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Adam smirked as he began to take off Michael’s sweatpants. Slowly, very slowly. 

“You know, you  _ can  _ move quicker than molasses in the winter,” the lawyer snarked. 

“And you complain that I’m sassy,” Adam said in a light tone. “We’re doing this at my pace. I’m in charge right now.” He met Michael’s gaze head on, the future ER doctor’s brow raised in a challenge. “Do you have any objections?” 

Michael groaned. “No,” he admitted. 

Now he  _ knew  _ that Adam was going to take his sweet ass time with Michael, and the older man cursed the younger’s never ending patience as the grey sweatpants  _ finally  _ came off, exposing his nude body, complete with half-hard cock, to Adam. 

“God, you’re so fuckin’ hot,” Adam groaned. “I could spend hours looking at you.” He ran his hands up Michael’s legs and sighed. “Really fuckin’ beautiful. I am so blessed to have a Greek god in my bed at night.” 

Michael flushed, groaning as Adam dug his thumbs into the meat of the older man’s thighs, releasing some of the knots and tension there. 

“It sounds like that I need to pamper you with a massage soon,” Adam smirked. 

Michael groaned. Adam  _ knew  _ how to give the best massages, and he always ended up pliant and horny after one, which is something that Adam took advantage of every single time. 

“Oh yeah,” Adam purred. “It’s overdue. But not tonight. Tonight is all about you understanding how much I want you.” He headed over to their nightstand and opened the drawer. He withdrew their bottle of lube and carried it over to the foot of the bed, staring down at Michael with a hungry expression. 

Michael swallowed. He was in for it. 

Adam simply sat down on the edge of the bed, between Michael’s splayed legs, and opened the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, the clear and viscous liquid glistening in the low light of the room. 

Michael whined as those cold, wet fingers pressed against his hole and he let out the breath that he had been holding and relaxed. 

“There we go, let me in, baby,” Adam purred as he pressed one finger into Michael, pumping it slowly. 

Adam took his time in opening Michael up, dragging each new digit inside of him out until Michael was essentially screaming at him to add another one. Still, he never gave in until  _ he  _ felt ready, not Michael, which drove the older man crazy with desire and lust. 

By the time that Adam was getting undressed and ready to fuck Michael, he had four fingers up in his ass and Adam was teasing him about one day fisting him open, since he was so greedy for more, to be filled. He didn’t waste time in getting naked, nor pushing into Michael, but then he just  _ rested  _ there, smirking down at Michael smugly. 

“If I wanted to have something just  _ sit  _ in there,” Michael snarked at long last, after several minutes of Adam just sitting there and giving that smug look. “I would’ve just grabbed a dildo!” 

“My, aren’t we testy?” Adam teased before he began to slowly roll his hips. “Why can’t you just lay there and wait for me, hmm?” 

Michael was too busy groaning in satisfaction as Adam began to move. “Because you move too slow,” he moaned, shivering as he felt Adam slide over his prostate. 

“That’s what you think,” Adam laughed. “Patience is a virtue, my Saint. And I want to show that I want you for more than just this slamming hot body.” 

Michael flushed and groaned. He supposed that Adam had a point, but  _ still.  _

They did that for several minutes, Adam eventually leaning down and kissing Michael deeply as his hips just rolled at a steady, even pace. It wasn’t fast; it wasn’t slow. It wasn’t hard; it wasn’t soft. It just  _ was,  _ and it was perfect for the tone that Adam was trying to set. Michael’s hands roamed over his back as they made love. 

That’s exactly what that was. They were making love, and it was Adam’s way of saying  _ I want you; I need you; I’m staying with you until the end of the line.  _

Halfway through, with Michael thinking about his orgasm, Adam stopped and slowly started pulling out. Michael made a confused noise and lifted his head. “Something wrong, Addie?” he asked softly. 

“No,” Adam shrugged. “I just figured you might like taking  _ me  _ now. I think I’ve proved my point.” 

“But you’re not-” Michael started to protest, but Adam cut him off. 

“Prepared? Oh yes, I am!” Adam laughed. “I wore a plug for most of the day and I took it out in the shower. I’m  _ definitely  _ open for your monstrous meat machine.” 

Michael blinked as he watched Adam lay down on his stomach. “Never call my dick that again,” he said, swatting Adam’s ass hard. 

The younger man yelped and laughed. “Duly noted, Saint,” he said. 

Michael rolled over and guided his cock between the cheeks of Adam’s firm ass, laying down another swat. “You do realize that I’m going to pound the living daylights out of you?” 

“I would expect nothing less out of you,” Adam grinned. “Ravish me, love.” 

Michael bottomed out easily in Adam, and then he began fucking him like a man possessed. Like a man who had just been reassured through love and affection and sex that he is needed, he is wanted, he makes someone whole. He just needed  _ release  _ to complete the picture. 

Adam cried out and moaned against the sheets, griping them tightly and whining. 

“You can cum whenever, Addie,” Michael whispered. “I’m right behind you, I’m not going to last long.” 

“Wouldn’t expect you to,” Adam groaned as he rutted back against Michael’s hips and against their bedspread. “Mi-” 

Michael reached up and wrapped his fingers around Adam’s hands. “Cum,” he commanded breathlessly. 

Adam came with a cry, rocking his hips insistently against the bedspread as he arched his back. 

Michael followed Adam with a groan, cumming deep within him, his hips jackhammering into his younger lover eagerly. 

They laid together, Michael pulling out and laying down next to Adam and curling up with him as they caught their breath, exchanging sweet little kisses. 

“Feel better?” Adam asked with a smile, kissing the bridge of Michael’s nose. 

“A bit. Not feeling as insecure,” Michael agreed. “Thank you.” 

“Well, you let me know if those stupid ideas crop up again,” Adam said firmly. “I’ll banish them.” He kissed Michael’s cheek with a smile. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Addie, very much,” Michael smiled. “And I will. I won’t let it get to me like this again.” 

“You will, and that’s okay,” Adam said. “But I also know you won’t be changing me out for a ‘younger model’ any time soon.” 

Michael laughed and kissed Adam sweetly. “Can we order Chipotle and get DoorDash? I’m hungry.” 

Adam laughed. “See?” he teased as he got up to grab his phone. 

Michael slapped Adam’s ass and the two laughed. The lawyer rolled over and rested on the bed with a smile on his face. 

Fuck the age gap. 

Also, if he remembered correctly, Adam  _ liked  _ his men older. 

So fuck those people at his office who made him feel so insecure about being almost ten years older than him, he thought to himself as Adam rejoined him and they made their order, cuddling and smiling and reminding each other that pants will be required to get their food. He had his home, and his home was currently in his arms, teasing him about the amount of food he’s ordering. 

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
